THE DEVIL IN BLACK JEANS
by BEDEBAH KECIL
Summary: CHANBAEK (GS)
1. Prolog

**ALIA ZALEA STORY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROLOG**

Suasana diruang pertemuan itu sudah mirip kuburan meskipun ada sekitar sepuluh orang didalamnya,beberapa dari mereka yang berbicara hanya akan berbisik,seakan takut diomeli kalau mereka meninggikan suara mereka,tapi kebanyakan dari mereka memilih untuk diam dan menunggu.

Sekali-sekali kalau tatapan mereka kebetulan bertemu,mereka akan tersenyum kaku satu sama lain,sebelum kemudian menunduk atau melihat kearah mereka. Mayoritas orang-orang ini adalah keluarganya,keluarga yang sudah dia tidak temui selama hampir sepuluh tahun,dan dia tidak peduli kalau dia tidak bertemu dengan mereka lagi selama sepuluh tahun kedepan, yang dia inginkan adalah menyelesaikan pertemuan ini secepatnya supaya dia bisa mengambil penerbangan pertama kembali ke Berlin. Kembali kekehidupan yang dibangun dengan susah payah olehnya,sendiri,tanpa bantuan siapa dari orang orang yang berada diruangan ini.

Anak perempuan yang duduk di hadapannya kembali menatapnya,membuatnya mata bulatnya terlalu dalam untuk anak berumur sembilan tahun,dia tidak percaya bahwa anak perempuan ini adalah Kyungsoo,adik tirinya, karena mereka tidak ada mirip mirip nya sama sekali. Dia melirik wanita yang duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo ,Yejin Ibunya Kyungsoo .Dia menjadi kakak waktu berumur 15 tahun ketika Kyungsoo dilahirkan oleh Yejin ,istri ketiga Ayahnya. Ayahnya adalah drumer Legendaris Korea selatan yang super playboy.

Sebagai anak ABG pada umumnya, pada saat itu dia tidak mau ada urusan apa apa dengan adik tirinya ini. Dia sudah terbiasa mengatur hidupnya sendiri setelah Ibu meninggal sewaktu dia berumur 10 tahun. Dia tidak ingin ada seorang bayi yang bisa nya hanya menangis,mengganggu dia selalu menjaga jarak dari keluarga baru Ayahnya. Sebelum Yejin,ada Yoona Ahjumma ,istri kedua Ayah yang hanya bertahan dua tahun tanpa anak,dia tidak sempat betul- betul mengenal Yoona Ahjumma sebelum beliau dan Ayah memutuskan untuk bercerai. Lain dengan Yoona Ahjumma,dia tidak pernah bisa memanggil Yejin dengan sebutan"Yejin Ahjumma" apalagi "Ibu " karena Yejin hanya lebih tua darinya, Yejin lebih pantas jadi kakaknya daripada ibunya. Dia hanya menghambiskan waktu selama setahun dengan Ayahnya .Yejin ,dan Kyungsoo sebelum dia berangkat ke singapura ,kemudian ke Berlin,untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya. Oleh karena itu ,dia tidak pernah mengenal Kyungsoo. Dan dia mungkin tidak akan pernah mengenal Kyungsoo kalau tidak karena kecelakaan jalan raya yang merenggut nyawa Ayah seminggu yang lalu. Pada saat itu pintu ruangan pertemuan terbuka,tiga laki laki berjas,berdasi,dan meneriakan pekerjaan mereka sebagai pengacara memasuki ruangan,salah satu pengacara yang tertua dan kelihatan paling berpengalaman diantara tiga sekawan tersenyum kepada nya. Dia membalas dengan menganggukan kepalanya.

Shin Ahjussi, itulah nama pengacara itu,memperkenalkan diri kepadanya,pada saat pemakaman Ayahnya beberapa hari yang lalu Shin Ahjussi mengambil tempat duduk pada kepala elips itu dan dua parternya langsung mengambil tempat duduk disebelah kiri dan kanannya,setelah memastikan semua mata sudah tertuju padanya, Shin Ahjussi berkata

"Selamat pagi. Sebelum kita memulai proses ini,saya ingin mengucapkan belasungkawa saya kepada keluarga Park Sejung ,kepada istri,anak,juga keluarga dari seorang klien, Sejung adalah seorang teman baik bagi saya,Karena itu saya juga merasa kehilangan karena beliau sudah tidak ada lagi bersama kita". Dia merasa seperti anak durhaka ketika bukannya merasa terharu ketika mendengar kata-kata Shin Ahjussi ,tetapi malah ingin cekikikan. Jelas- jelas Shin Ahjussi tidak mengenal Ayahnya seperti yang dia akui karena orang diruang pertemuan itu tahu bahwa kata "Baik" tidak akan pernah diasosiasikan dengan Ayah .

"Tugas saya sebagai pengacara Sejung adalah untuk membacakan surat ini dalam situasi ketika Sejung sudah tidak bersama kita lagi." Shin Ahjussi menunjukan sebuah amplop berukuran sedang kepada semua beliau membuka segel yang menutupi amplop itu,mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dari halamnya dan mulai membaca isinya. Dia betul betul tidak tertarik sama sekali mendengar apa yang Ayahnya katakan didalam surat bukan karena Bibi Sooyoung ,kakak Ayahnya yang bawel setengah mati berkeras memintanya menghadiri pertemuan ini, dia tidak akan membuang waktunya seperti ini. Semua orang tahu bahwa dia tidak pernah akur dengan Ayahnya ,yang menurutnya lebih menumpahkan perhatiannya pada karier daripada keluarganya. Meskipun Ayahnya tidak pernah menelantarkan Ibunya atau pun dirinya. Ayahnya juga bukan tipe orang tua yang akan mengantar anaknya ke sekolah atau latihan ,Ayahnya adalah tipe orang tua yang dingin. Hanya Ibunya satu satunya orang tua yang dia miliki,dan setelah Ibunya tiada, dia kehilangan satu satunya sumber kehangatan didalam hidupnya.

Hubungannya dengan Ayahnya yang renggang tidak pernah membaik setelah dia beranjak dewasa,dan dengan berjalannya waktu serta beribu-ribu kilometer yang memisahkan mereka,masing masing menjadikan ini sebagai alasan untuk tidak bertemu muka. Dengan malas dia menunggu hingga Shin Ahjussi selesai membacakan surat wasiat,dia mendengar nama saudra-saudra Ayahnya ,termasuk Bibi Sooyoung disebut sebut sebagai ahli waris sejumlah uang dan bahkan mendengar Shin Ahjussi menyebut nyebut nama Yoona Ahjumma .Kemudian nama Yejin muncul yang diikuti oleh Kyungsoo dan rentetan harta yang dia bahkan tidak tahu dimiliki Ayahnya ada ,Mendengar ini kelurga Ayahnya langsung menyipitkan mata kearah Yejin yang tidak berani melakukan apa-apa selain duduk diam dikursinya. Ah,,,,,rupanya pendapat mereka tentang Yejin masih belum berubah,Mereka masih menuduh Yejin sebagai perempuan matrelistis yang menikahi Ayahnya hanya demi uang, Tidak peduli bahwa dia sudah menjalin pernikahan yang akur dengan Ayahnya selama sepuluh tahun belakangan ini. Kali ini sebelum bisa menahan diri,dia sudah terkekeh. Semua keluarga Ayahnya langsung menatapnya tajam dan Shin Ahjussi berhenti membaca.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang lucu, Tuan Muda Park?"Tanya Bibi Sooyoung. Ugh! Bibinya memang tahu cara membuatnya merasa seperti berumur sepuluh tahun lagi, Dia sudah meninggalkan nama itu ketika dia meninggalkan Seoul dan keluarga dia lebih dikenal sebagai Chanyeol, tanpa embel-embel tuan Muda. Buru buru dia mengatur ekspresi wajah agar lebih serius dan berkata."Tidak ada apa-apa, Bi" Bibi Sooyoung masih menatapnya tajam sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Shin Ahjussi dan berkata.

"Silakan dilanjutkan". Satu persatu perhatian keluarga Park kembali kepada Shin Ahjussi ,meninggalkannya sendiri untuk mengembuskan napas lega,tapi napas lega itu terpotong ketika dia mendengar namanya disebut. "Dan untuk Park Chanyeol ,anak laki laki saya satu satunya".

Dia melihat Shin Ahjussi menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan.

"Ayah tinggalkan harta paling berharga milik Ayah ,yaitu adikmu,Kyungsoo ,dibawah penjagaanmu. Kembali ke Seoul ,tempati rumah kita dan bertanggung jawablah sebagai kakak. Pastikan Kyungsoo mendapatkan segala sesuatu yang dia inginkan. Jangan kecewakan Ayah." Dan dia hanya bisa menatap Shin Ahjussi dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut ternganga selama beberapa menit. Matanya beralih kepada Kyungsoo dan Yejin yang kini menatapnya dengan mulut terngangga ingin meminta Shin Ahjussi mengulang apa yang baru saja diucapkannya karena takut dia sudah salah dengar,tapi dia tahu,dari tatapan bingung dan kasihan yang diberikan oleh semua keluarga Park diruang pertemuan itu,bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya.

" _Oh,that bloody crazy old man_. Bahkan dari dalam kubur dia masih bisa mengacak acak- hidupku!"Teriaknya dan bergegas keluar dari ruangan pertemuan itu.


	2. Big Brother

**ALIA ZALEA STORY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** **Big Brother"**

 **Enam tahun kemudian...**

Chanyeol mengetuk ngetuk jari jari nya yang panjang dan berkuku pendek pada setir mobil sambil menghembuskan napas tidak sabaran. Kyungsoo masih belum muncul juga,padahal tadi dia bilang akan keluar lima menit lagi,dan itu adalah lima belas menit yang lalu.

Jam dipergelangan kiri Chanyeol sudah menunjukan pukul 15.30 dan dia harus membawa Kyungsoo ke kantor _Megix Records And Artist Management_ ,atau lebih dikenal sebagai MRAM, perusahaan rekaman dan manajemen artis yang mewakili Kyungsoo di Apgeujong, agar adiknya itu bisa latihan untuk konsernya yang akan dilaksanakan beberapa bulan lagi,setelah itu dia harus mengantar Kyungsoo pulang,sebelum keluar lagi untuk manggung. Seharusnya dia tidak mengusulkan agar Yejin mengejar mimpinya untuk mengambil _Cuisine diploma dari Le cordon Blue_ di paris pada saat itu,dan menawarkan diri untuk bertanggung jawab mengurus Kyungsoo selama Yejin menyelesaikan kursus sembilan bulan dia hanya basa basi menawarkan itu.

Dan tidak menyangka Yejin akan setuju, juga tak menyangka LCB paris yang sangat populer itu akan menerimanya padahal orang harus menunggu berbulan bulan untuk menghadiri kursus mereka menjadi anak didik dan justru langsung menerima Yejin untuk semester musim gugur.

Alhasil Yejin mempercayakan Kyungsoo sepenuhnya pada nya, padahal dia sama sekali tidak tahu menahu bagaimana cara berinteraksi dengan ABG, Chanyeol tahu hampir 50 persen fansnya masuk kedalam kategory ini,dan dia yakin dia bisa membuat mereka berteriak histeris dengan hanya mengatakan "hai", tapi selain itu,baginya cewek ABG tidak ada bedanya dengan alien.

Pikirannya kembali pada kejadian enam tahun yang lalu ketika Ayahnya menitipkan Kyungsoo padanya, oh, kenapa dia harus menuruti permintaan itu? Dia kan tidak berutang apa pun pada lelaki yang tidak pernah mengasuhnya itu.

Tapi Ibunya selalu menghormati orang tua,tidak peduli bahwa orang tua itu tidak bertingkah laku seperti orang tua, dan karena Ibunya adalah panutannya maka secara tidak langsung, itu menegaskan Chanyeol bahwa dia harus menerima tugas menjaga Kyungsoo sebaik mungkin.

Selama beberapa hari dia memulai berbagai macam emosi,mulai dari marah karena Ayahnya memberikan tanggung jawab yang seharunya bukan tanggung jawabnya, kesal karena beliau sudah Tidak ada jadi dia tidak bisa berdebat denganya, jengkel pada dirinya sendiri yang bahkan mempertimbangkan permintaan Ayahnya itu, tapi yang paling penting adalah rasa takut. Takut mengecwakan Ayahnya kalau dia menolak tanggung jawab ini. Semua orang sering berkata bahwa anak laki laki selalu memiliki masalah dengan Ayah mereka,dan Chanyeol tidak terkecuali.

Betapapun dia tidak menyukai Ayahnya ,tapi dia tetap menginginkan semacam persetujuan darinya, dan dengan susah payah, Chanyeol menelan kejengkelannya dan menerima dengan pasrah peranan barunya sebagai kakak tiri Kyungsoo. Karena Chanyeol mengabaikan keinginannya untuk go international dan kembali ke Korea untuk memulai karirnya dinegara yang dia tidak kenal selera musiknya. Dia agak terkejut ketika orang orang dari industri musik Kpop mulai melepon untuk memintanya menjadi drummer mereka tanpa pernah mendengarkannya menabuh drum tahu nama Park keluarganya memang sinonim dengan dunia seni,tapi tidak pernah menyangka bahwa transisinya dari berlin ke Seoul akan semudah itu. Seluruh Seoul, terutama komunitas KPOP,memang mengenal baik nama keluarganya,yang bahkan sering disebut sebagai kaum bangsawan seni karena seni mengalir di darah mereka dari satu generasai ke generasi selanjutnya. Harabeoji adalah pelukis yang nama nya cukup dikenal di dunia dari lima anak Kakek dan Nenek kemudian berkarier di dunia musik,termasuk Ayahnya, Bibi Sooyoung mengikuti jejak Kakek untuk menjadi pelukis,sedangkan Park Yoochun ,yang paling menarik diantara semua,memilih untuk menjadi bintang film. Meskipun sepupu- sepupu Chanyeol banyak yang bekeja di luar dunia seni,mayoritas dari mereka masih bekerja pada bidang yang

bersentuhan dengan seni,karena itu,wajar wajar saja bila dia dan Kyungsoo berakhir di dunia seni juga. Memori tentang keluarganya membawa kembali pada dilema yang sedang harus memikirkan cara lain untuk mengatur kehidupannya dengan Kyungsoo hingga Yejin pulang delapan bulan lagi,agar jadwalnya tidak seberantakan sekarang.

Dia juga harus mendapatkan kembali kehidupan sosialnya,karena semenjak Kyungsoo tinggal dengannya,dia tidak bisa membawa perempuan kerumah untuk menginap dan itu betul betul menghancurkan kehidupan lajang yang dia miliki beberapa tahun sebagai drummer, Park Chanyeol juga dikenal sebagai pencinta wanita,dan dia terlalu mencintai image ini dan tak mungkin melepaskannya sekarang. Selama seminggu terakhir,Chanyeol memikirkan untuk memperkerjakan seorang asisten yang bisa mengurus semua keperluan Kyungsoo. Mulai dari mengantar jemputnya dari sekolah, hingga mungkin membantunya mengerjakan tugas sekolah yang selalu kelihatan seabrek itu.

Chanyeol tahu dirinya tidak bodoh. Dia kuliah musik dengan nilai jauh diatas rata-rata di Jerman. Tapi kalau sudah membicarakan matematika dan segala tetekbengeknya, Chanyeol menyerah. Kini dia betul-betul menghormati pekerjaan Yejin sebagai seorang ibu penyanyi ABG tenar selama setahun lebih ini. Untuk membuang rasa bersalah yang mulai muncul dibenak nya karena sudah mengecewakan Ayahnya dengan ketidakbecusannya mengurus Kyungsoo, Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada cewek-cewek ABG yang berseliweran melewati mobilnya. Chanyeol menyukuri adanya kaca rayban ekstra gelap mobilnya sehingga dia bisa melakukan obervasi tanpa dikenali. Ia menjilat bibirnya saat matanya menangkap segerombolan anak SMA sekolah Kyungsoo sedang lalu lalang. Mereka mengenakan seragam kemeja putih lengan pendek,rok kotak-kotak percampuran warna abu-abu,hitam,dan merah, memakai kaus kaki berwarna putih hampir selutut,dan sepatu hitam Mary jane,banyak dari mereka yang kelihatan sudah mengenakan make up,dengan gaya rambut yang kalau tidak di curly,pasti di highlight. Bahkan cara mereka berbicara dan tertawa seperti sudah diatur untuk mempertontonkan gigi mereka yang tertata rapi dan putih cemerlang. Gaya mereka membuat Chanyeol bergidik, Dalam hati Chanyeol bersyukur Kyungsoo masih kelihatan sangat natural dan innocent kalau dibandingkan cewek-cewek ini. Chanyeol tahu dia terdengar seperti seorang hipokrit jika menyangkut Kyungsoo. Semua orang tahu dia suka jenis wanita cantik,ber make up, bersilikon, berlensa kontak, dan rutin mengunjungi dokter gigi. Dia bahkan tidak ingat kapan terkahir kali dia kencan dengan perempuan yang kelihatan alami. Dia tahu kebanyakan orang menganggapnya "Dangkal" karena selalu menilai perempuan dari penampilan luar mereka,tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia suka wanita cantik yang tahu cara mempertontonkan aset mereka, dan tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. Chanyeol hampir meloncat dari kursinya ketika mendengar ketukan pada jendela mobil. Dibalik jendela gelap, dia melihat Kyungsoo sedang melambaikan tangannya. Ada dua gadis ABG berdiri di belakangnya, dengan sedikit waswas Chanyeol menekan tombol untuk membuka kunci pintu mobil. Dan tanpa mengatakan "Hai" pada nya,ketika membuka pintu mobil adik satu-satunya ini langsung nyerocos tanpa henti.

"Kak, Maaf terlambat. Tadi Ibunya Luna Yoon telepon, dia Tidak bisa menjemputnya dan meminta Luna pulang untuk naik taksi. Dia tinggal di Apgeujong, dekat dengan MRAM, Jadi Aku bilang kita bisa mengantarnya pulang. Bisa kan?" Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Chanyeol ,Kyungsoo langsung mengundang Luna dan Gadis satunya lagi untuk masuk kekursi belakang mobil.

"Oh ya,ini adiknya Luna Yoon, namanya Julie Yoon." Lanjut Kyungsoo sambil menarik sabuk pengaman. "Luna ,Julie ini kakakku, Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin mengomeli Kyungsoo yang tidak permisi dulu padanya sebelum mengundang teman temannya,tapi dia tidak tega,karena dengan jumlah kejahatan di Seoul,dia juga tidak akan mau Kyungsoo pulang naik taksi sendirian. Itu sebabnya dia selalu membela- belakan selalu mengantar jemput Kyungsoo semenjak adiknya itu tinggal dengannya. Buntutnya dia hanya menoleh dan mengangguk kepada gadis yang bernama Luna dan juli, yang kelihatan sedikit terkesima selama dua detik sebelum mulai berteriak teriak kegirangan, Dengan susah payah Chanyeol menahan diri agar tidak menutupi daun telinganya dengan kedua tangannya.

"OMO! Park Chanyeol yang asli lebih tampan daripada di TV. Kami Fans Park Chanyeol-ssi! bisa tolong nengok sebentar ke sini,aku Ingin ambil foto. Julie-ah, kamu berposelah disebelah Chanyeol-ssi ,nanti kakak ambil fotomu. Setelah itu gantian ya". Ucap Luna sambil melambai lambaikan HP nya dengan semangat Dan selama lima menit kedepan,dengan pasrah Chanyeol berpose bersama dua anak ABG itu, dia berharap foto- foto itu tidak akan berakhir di website yang aneh aneh, karena kalau tidak,kantor manajemen artisnya akan mencak mencak,satu satunya alasan kenapa dia melakukan ini adalah bahwa selama dia melakukannya,wajah Kyungsoo keliatan sumringah, bangga dengan kepopuleran kakaknya. Dalam hati Chanyeol mendesah pasrah.

Semua orang pasti ada titik lemahnya,dan baginya,titik lemahnya adalah pada Kyungsoo. Dia tidak tahu kenapa,tapi dia rela melakukan apa saja asalkan dia bisa membuat Kyungsoo bahagia, meskipun Kyungsoo sepertinya tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama tentang dirinya. Satu hal yang Chanyeol pelajari setelah dia tinggal dengan Kyungsoo adalah bahwa adiknya ini hanya bisa melakukan tiga hal,yaitu

1) Berteriak teriak tidak jelas setiap kali melihat justin Bieber.

2) Mengunci diri didalam kamar ditemani suara Justin Bieber yang terlantun dari sound System.

3) Tidak mau makan karena dia yakin justin bieber tidak suka gadis gendut, atau memutar bola matanya seakan Chanyeol seorang idiot kalau dia tidak mengerti kenapa adiknya melakukan tiga hal itu.

Sumpah mati,kalau dia harus mendengar lagu Baby sekali lagi, dia akan memotong nadinya. Melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum padanya adalah sesuatu yang jarang terjadi,maka dia sangat menghargainya. Chanyeol menghela napas panjang ketika menjejakan kaki di kantor MRAM. Selama hampir sejam perjalanan dari sekolah. Kyungsoo menuju rumah Luna dan julie, dia pusing mencoba mengartikan musik dari iPod Kyungsoo tentang seorang cewek yang terobsesi pada Alien. Selain itu,kepalanya sudah mau pecah mendengar Perdebatan panjang lebar tentang siapa yang lebih sweet, Gail atau Pitak, orang tua gila mana yang menamakan anak mereka seperti nama badai paling parah yang pernah menerjang Amerika Serikat itu? Dan pitak? Oh Astaga... Chanyeol sampai menggelengkan kepala memikirkan beberapa orang tua masa kini betul betul tidak kreatif. Tidakkah mereka tahu bahwa pitak bukanlah sebuah nama, tapi bekas luka dikulit kepala? Dalam usaha untuk terdengar tertarik pada kehidupan anak ABG, Chanyeol mencoba sok bertanya siapa kah gail dan pitak itu? Dan langsung disambut oleh perputaran bola mata serentak dari Kyungsoo, Luna dan julie. Great! sekarang bukan saja adiknya yang berfikir bahwa dia seorang idiot. Dengan muka masam, seolah-olah dia sendirilah Alien didalam mobil itu Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk diam saja sampai keduanya tiba di Kantor MRAM.

" _Hei,you two."_ ucap Minseok sambil tersenyum ketika Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo melewati ruang makan dalam perjalanan menuju studio dihalaman belakang. Chanyeol langsung menghampiri istri Luhan yang sedang hamil muda Itu dan mencium pipinya. Kyungsoo memeluk Minseok sebentar dan melepasnya.

" _You look terrible"._ ucap Chanyeol sambil menggenggam kedua bahu Minseok untuk melihat wajahnya dengan lebih jelas, Minseok kelihatan lebih pucat dari biasanya. Minseok tertawa mendengar komentar Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih untuk pujiannya". Balas Minseok dengan nada sok tersinggung. Chanyeol tersenyum. Dia selalu suka pada Minseok yang menurutnya menggambarkan perempuan yang punya prinsip dan tidak akan memperbolehkan siapa pun menginjak injaknya. Bukan tipe perempuan yang akan dia ajak kencan tentunya,tapi tipe yang dia sukai untuk dijadikan teman baik.

"Tumben sekali kau ada dirumah, kau sedang cuti?" Tanya Chanyeol pada istri Luhan.

"Pulang cepat dari kantor, Aku sedang tidak enak badan". Jelas Minseok sambil menyentuh perutnya.

"Bagaimana dengan morning sickness mu"?tanya Chanyeol prihatin

" _Like death_ , Ini seharusnya bukan hanya disebut sebagai morning sickness, munculnya tidak hanya di pagi hari, kadang siang,sore,atau malam." Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar omelan Minseok.

"Bilanglah ke Luhan agar menggunakan Kondom lain kali agar tidak kejadian lagi." Lanjut Chanyeol yang langsung mendelik karena mendengar suara tawa Kyungsoo di belakangnya. Suara tawa itu mengingatkan Chanyeol bahwa adiknya masih di bawah umur mendengar komentarnya. Chanyeol menyumpah dalam hati,dia harus masih membiasakan diri mengontrol omongannya yang biasanya terdengar vulgar untuk anak dibawah umur.

"Chanyeol ,,,"Geram sebuah suara yang Chanyeol kenal tanpa harus melihat sumbernya. Luhan ,penyanyi terkenal seantero Korea yang sekarang memperkerjakannya sebagai drummer bandnya, memiliki suara dalam yang khas.

"Hehe tidak sengaja." Chanyeol mencoba membela diri.

"Jika kau mengulangnya lagi, aku berjanji akan memasukkan pantatmu ke mesin cuci, paham?" Ancam Luhan sambil menarik Minseok kedalam pelukannya. Chanyeol hanya nyengir idiot dan mengangkat bahu.

" _You're squishing me_ " Pekikan Minseok teredam oleh dada Luhan. Luhan melonggarkan pelukannya agar istrinya bisa mengangkat kepalanya,tapi dia tidak melepaskannya.

" _You okey?"_ Tanya Luhan lembut dengan wajah khawatir. Minseok hanya mengangguk dan Chanyeol tersenyum simpul melihat kemesraan mereka,dia betul betul mengagumi hubungan Luhan dan Minseok yang kelihatan nyaman satu sama lain,yang jelas,rasa cinta terpancar di mata mereka dan hanya orang buta yang tidak bisa melihat itu.

Sesuatu yang aneh kalau mengingat alasan mereka menikah awalnya adalah "karena kontrak." Kapan kira-kira dirinya bisa menemukan seorang wanita yang menatapnya seperti Minseok menatap Luhan?

Setelah mereka berlalu,Chanyeol menarik sebuah kursi bar dan duduk menghadap Minseok yang sedang mengupas jeruk.

"Minseok-ah, apa kau tahu orang- orang yang bernama Gail dan pitak? _Apparently_ mereka sangat _sweet_?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengulurkan tangan,meminta bagian jeruk yang sudah dikupas Minseok. Minseok kelihatan berfikir sejenak dan menyerahkan sepotong jeruk kepadanya,sebelum kemudian tertawa terbahak bahak. Chanyeol menguyah potongan jeruk itu sambil merengut menatap Minseok. Melihat wajah Chanyeol ,Minseok mencoba mengontrol tawanya.

"Bukan pitak Chanyeol ,tapi Peeta. Gail dan Peeta adalah karakter di Hunger Games." Jelas Minseok setelah beberapa detik.

 _"_ _Hunger ,,,,,,what? "_ Chanyeol jelas-jelas tidak tahu apakah itu jenis permainan atau nama buku.

"Itu novel remaja yang kemudian dijadikan film, Chanyeol. Memangnya kau tidak pernah mendengarnya?" Jelas Minseok yang disambut geleng kepala Chanyeol.

"Ada Jennifer Lawrence yang berperan didalamnya, Dia Mystique di X-Men first Class..." Lanjut Minseok, Chanyeol kelihatan berfikir sejenak ,lalu menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, Minseok mendengus sebelum berkata.

 _"Well,never mind."_ Ujar Minseok, mencoba tidak menghiraukan ketidak tahuan Chanyeol.

"Memang Apa yang hebat tentang mereka?" Minseok tersenyum.

"Kau harus lebih _initouch_ dengan sisi feminimmu untuk mengerti, Chanyeol."

" _Yeah right."_ Balas Chanyeol pelan sehingga Minseok tidak mendengarnya. Chanyeol akan bunuh diri kalau samapi menemukan namanya di kaitkan dengan kata "Feminim" dalam jenis apa pun. Dia seorang laki laki sejati yang memiliki obsesi dengan segala aktivitas yang memperbolehkannya untuk menggebuki sesuatu. Itu sebabnya dia menjadi seorang drummer.

"Omong-omong, dulu waktu Sohee masih remaja, apakah dia suka mengunci diri di kamar dan tidak mau makan"? Tanya Chanyeol mencari topik pembicaraan baru.

Sohee adalah keponakan Minseok ,tahun lalu, waktu Luhan dan band nya sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk konser ke seluruh Korea ,Sohee sering datang untuk menonton mereka latihan. Minseok berfikir sejenak sebelum menjawab,

"Kalau tidak salah memang periode ketika dia agak sedikit aneh, tidak pasti apakah dia pernah mengunci diri dikamar atau tidak,tapi Ibunya pernah bilang bahwa periode ketika Sohee cuma ingin minum berliter-liter jus cranberry setiap hari." Minseok menyipitkan mata dengan curiga sebelum melanjutkan bertanya. "...memangnya Kyungsoo sering tidak mau makan?" Chanyeol mendengus.

 _"Among other things..._ terkadang aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghandle-nya .Apakah harus diomeli kalau tidak mau makan, atau saat dia Pasang musik terlalu keras, atau ketika dia menempel poster justin bieber diseluruh dinding kamarnya." Minseok terkekeh.

"Saran dariku, biarkan saja. Dia masih remaja, hormonnya belum stabil dan suka Cranky. Apa dia sudah datang bulan?"Chanyeol meringis mendengar arah pembicaraan ini.

 _"_ _Actually_ , aku tidak tahu .Dan aku tidak akan bertanya." Jawab Chanyeol dengan muka memerah ketika melihat Minseok akan membuka mulut.

"Sebaiknya kau bertanya padanya. Siapa tahu dia perlu pembalut wanita. Lagipula meskipun kau laki-laki, kau kan kakaknya. Dia akan tinggal denganmu sampai tahun depan,kan?" Chanyeol mengangguk sambil menguyah potongan jeruk terakhir yang Minseok berikan padanya. Selama ini Kyungsoo Tidak pernah memintanya membeli pembalut wanita kalau dia sedang membuat daftar belanja bulana. Apa itu berarti dia belum Datang bulan? Gggrrrrhh,,,memikirkan tentang segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Menstruasi membuat Chanyeol bergidik dan panas dingin.

"Apa kau kenal dengan orang yang bisa menjadi asisten artis?" Tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi,mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Memangnya kau perlu asisten untuk apa?" Minseok berjalan ke bak cuci piring untuk mencuci tangannya.

"Bukan untukku tapi untuk Kyungsoo." Minseok menatap Chanyeol sambil mengerutkan kening dan Chanyeol menjelaskan tentang dilema yang dia hadapi. Dia mengabaikan memberitahu Minseok bahwa dia ingin mendapatkan love life nya kembali, karena dia yakin Minseok tidak akan memperbolehkannya mendapatkan asisten sama sekali kalau dia sampai tahu tentang itu.

"Pada dasarnya kau mau asisten yang merangkap jadi sopir,baby sister,personal shopper,dan guru les?" Tanya Minseok merangkum percakapan mereka sambil mengeringkan tangannya dengan serbet. Chanyeol mengangguk,dan Minseok membalas. "...Mana ada asisten seperti itu,Chanyeol "? Chanyeol menatap Minseok dan menggeram putus asa.

" _Agghhh... this is a nightmare_. Kenapa album perdana Kyungsoo harus meledak di pasaran? Siapa yang sangka Orang-orang ternyata suka musik opera?... ini semua gara gara Luhan!"

Pamor Kyungsoo memang sudah seperti petasan saat natal. Naik terlalu cepat dan meledak cemerlang di langit, kalau saja Kyungsoo tidak ikut perlombaan menyanyi awal tahun lalu, waktu itu Luhan yang menjadi jurinya dan memutuskan untuk merepesentasikannya setalah Kyungsoo kalah di semifinal. Mungkin Kyungsoo masih akan menjadi anak ABG biasa. Minseok kelihatan bingung sesaat sebelum bertanya.

"Jadi kau menyalahkan Luhan atas kesuksesan Kyungsoo?"

"Bukan hanya Luhan ,tapi keadaan juga. Kyungsoo masih belum siap untuk jadi terkenal, dia masih terlalu kecil, dia seharusnya lebih memfokuskan diri ke pelajaran dari pada latihan bernyanyi dan penjualan tiket konser." Seakan mengerti alasan utama kenapa Chanyeol bertingkah laku seperti ini, Minseok bertanya dengan hati hati.

"Aku tidak melihatmu uring uringan seperti ini dengan Yejin ketika dia masih di seoul dua bulan yang lalu ,toh pada saat itu Kyungsoo juga sudah menjadi penyanyi terkenal seperti sekarang. Coba kau tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri, apakah Kyungsoo yang tidak siap,atau justru kau?" Chanyeol terdiam.

Harus dia akui bahwa meskipun Kyungsoo baru berumur lima belas tahun,anak itu bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan ketenarannya dan selalu bersikap profesional didalam pekerjaan. Tidak pernah sekali pun Chanyeol mendengar dia mengeluh dengan segala perhatian media yang dia tingkah laku aneh blu kalau dirumah bukan disebabkan oleh ketenarannya,tapi menurut Minseok,itu sepertinya wajar wajar saja.

"Tidak ada salahnya kalau kau memang ingin mencari seorang asisten untuk Kyungsoo. Tapi saranku ,kau harus membicarakannya terlebih dahulu dengan Kyungsoo ,apakah dia merasa nyaman dengan ada nya orang asing dilingkungannya atau tidak ?... kau harus ingat bahwa Kyungsoo harus menyukai orang ini, toh orang itu buntutnya akan bekerja dengannya,satu hal lagi yang mungkin bisa kau pertimbangkan ,apa kau tidak bisa memperkerjakan sopir saja untuk mengantar jemput Kyungsoo dan guru les privat untuk membantu pekerjaan sekolahnya"? usul Minseok dan Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Itu berarti aku harus memperkerjakan dua orang sekaligus. Aku akan merasa bersalah dua kali lipat." Minseok menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung, dan Chanyeol menjelaskan. "...Aku merasa bahwa kalau aku memutuskan memperkerjakan asisten itu berarti aku melepaskan tanggung jawab untuk mengurus Kyungsoo .Aku tidak,,,,kenapa kau senyum senyum begitu? memangnya ada yang lucu?" Chanyeol menghentikan penjelasannya dan merengut melihat Minseok yang justru tersenyum seperti orang aneh.

"Tidak, hanya merasa aneh saja melihatmu berubah menjadi laki laki dewasa yang bertanggung jawab." Jelas Minseok masih dengan senyum simpulnya.

 _"I am trying, but I'm doing a crappy Chanyeol at it_." Balas Chanyeol. Minseok menepuk nepuk tangan Chanyeol dan berkata.

" _No,you're not. you're doing the best you can_.Kau kakak yang baik."

 _"You think so?"_

 _"I know so."_ Balas Minseok yakin ."Lebih baik kau bicarakan langsung dengan Luhan supaya dia bisa membantumu mencari asisten untuk Kyungsoo. Oke?"

Chanyeol menyeritkan dahi menatap Minseok,sebelum berkata. "Oke" Sekarang Chanyeol harus memikirkan cara untuk memberitahu Kyungsoo tentang sarannya ini tanpa kelihatan seperti dia sedang mencoba untuk melepaskan tanggung jawabnya. Siapa yang sangka memiliki adik perempuan bisa sebegini sulitnya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	3. Crazy Interview

**CRAZY INTERVIEW**

Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar debar. Di bawah dress warna biru motif bunga-bunga yang dikenakannya,dia merasa sedikit tidak nyaman. Beberapa hari yang lalu ketika dia merencanakan pakaian wawancara pekerjaannya,dress ini kelihatan cukup trendi dan hip untuk melamar pekerjaan sebagai asisten artis ABG, tapi sekarang, Baekhyun merasa dress ini terlalu kasual untuk dikenakan ke wawancara bentuk apa pun. Dia memang asisten artis yang berpengalaman,tapi tidak satu pun dari mereka adalah artis ABG yang suka menyanyi opera seperti Kyungsoo. Karena itu dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dianggap pantas dan tidak pantas untuk dikenakan. Terakhir kali dia menghadiri wawancara pekerjaan adalah tiga tahun yang lalu untuk menjadi asisten Kim Jieun, penyanyi senior yang sebulan lalu terpaksa berhenti memperkerjakannya karna beliau memutuskan untuk menarik diri dari dunia entertaiment,dan dengan begitu tidak lagi membutuhkan jasanya, sesuatu yang sangat disayangkan oleh Baekhyun, karena dia membutuhkan pekerjaan itu.

Dia dan Daehyun , pacarnya selama dua tahun, berencana untuk menikah tahun depan,dengan begitu mereka membutuhkan uang dan harus mengumpulkan cukup banyak dana untuk biaya pernikahan. Kalau mengikuti kata hatinya,dia sebetulnya belum siap menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya bersama Daehyun yang suka sekali mengontrol hidupnya,mulai dari tingkah lakunya,pakaian yang dikenakannya,gaya rambut,make up, hingga orang orang yang patut dijadikan temannya. Belum lagi karena Daehyun juga tidak pernah mendukung karier nya sebagai asisten artis, menurut Daehyun, asisten artis hanyalah seorang pembantu dengan Title yang lebih glamor. Daehyun bahkan memintanya untuk mencari pekerjaan lain ,karena itu Baekhyun tidak memebritahunya tentang wawancara hari ini, sebab kalau Daehyun sampai tahu. Dia tidak mau memikirkan akibat dari perbuatannya ini, toh belum tentu dia akan diterima, jadi untuk apa membesar besarkan keadaan yang belum Pasti.

Perhatian Baekhyun beralih kearah pintu masuk ketika dia melihat beberapa langkah kaki yang agak terburu-buru semakin mendekat, beberapa detik kemudian pintu terbuka dan Kyungsoo melangkah masuk sambil memberikan senyum malu-malu padanya.

Baekhyun berdiri untuk membungkuk dan membalas senyum Kyungsoo. Perhatian Baekhyun kemudian beralih kepada seorang laki laki tinggi tegap yang berdiri dibelakang Kyungsoo ,dan hampir meleleh ketika mendengarnya mengatakan "Hai". Yang terlintas di kepala Baekhyun adalah Oh-My-God, Luhan baru berbicara kepadanya. Penyanyi favoritnya yang seksinya setengah mati itu BARU BERBICARA KEPADANYA!ARRRGGGHHH! Dia adalah fans berat Luhan semenjak albumnya yang pertama. Siapa yang sangka bahwa dia akhirnya bisa berbicara dengan idolanya. Meskipun pernah bertemu Luhan beberapa kali di berbagai acara yang dihadiri Kim Jieun. Baekhyun tidak pernah berkesempatan untuk berbicara langsung dengannya.

Sambil mencoba untuk tidak melongo dihadapan Luhan , Baekhyun menarik perhatiannya kepada orang ketiga yang akan mewawancarainya, orang itu adalah Chanyeol Park ,kakak tiri Kyungsoo ,yang dikenal sebagai drummer paling Tampan se-Korea Selatan, dia kini sedang menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh perhitungan,seakan Baekhyun seorang penyamun yang akan menculik adiknya. Berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan tatapan Chanyeol yang membuatnya agak panas dingin itu, Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk memperkenalkan diri dan agak terkejut ketika telapak tangan dan jari- jari Chanyeol yang agak kasar, sebagaimana tangan laki laki pada umumnya,bersentuhan dengannya. Perhatian Baekhyun kemudian jatuh pada bagian lengan kanan Chanyeol yang dihiasi tato bergambar jangkar dari pergelangan tangan hingga siku.

Baekhyun tahu bahwa kalau dia melirik ke bagian dalam lengan kiri,dia akan melihat sebuah salib yang sama besarnya dengan jangkarnya. Semua orang tahu bahwa selain senang mengoleksi stik drum dan perempuan. Chanyeol juga senang mengoleksi tato yang bervariasi dari jangkar,salib, Ayat Alkitab (dikulit yang menutupi jajaran tulang rusuk sebelah kanannya,) angka"2" (ditulang bahu sebelah kiri), simbol Ying-Yang (di dada kirinya), dan menurut gosip dia juga memiliki tato Tapal kuda di area privatnya. Ouch! kalau gosip itu memang benar, Baekhyun tidak mau membayangkan betapa menyakitkan proses penatoan tersebut.

"Silakan duduk, Byun Baekhyun-ssi." Ucap Luhan. Sebelum Baekhyun bisa bereaksi, Chanyeol sudah menarik tangannya,dan Baekhyun buru-buru duduk kembali di kursinya sambil mencoba membersihkan pikirannya dari segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan tapal kuda.

Luhan tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan "...Sebelumnya ,saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena Baekhyun-ssi sudah datang ke sini, Berdasarkan latar belakang pendidikan dan pengalaman kerja, Anda sesuai dengan deskripsi asisten yang kami inginkan." Kata kata Luhan ini disambut dengusan dari Chanyeol , tapi Luhan tidak menghiraukannya dan melanjutkan.

"Waktu saya berbicara dengan Kim Jieun Sunbae-nim, beliau tidak habis-habisnya memuji Anda. Tapi seperti yang Baekhyun-ssi tahu, Kadang mencari asisten itu cocok cocokan, karena itu kami ingin memastikan apakah Baekhyun-ssi cocok dengan Kyungsoo ,dan itu tujuan utama Pertemuan hari ini." Kali ini Chanyeol terbatuk batuk dan Luhan melirikkan matanya pada Chanyeol .

"Maaf,,,kerongkonganku agak kering". Jelas Chanyeol sambil menunjuk lehernya. Tingkah laku Chanyeol yang selama beberapa menit ini terkesan antagonistik membuat Baekhyun sedikit bingung. Apa ada yang salah pada dirinya sehingga Chanyeol tidak menyukainya? Namun dia tidak sempat memikirkannya lebih jauh karena Luhan sudah berbicara lagi.

"Sebagai produser dari Kyungsoo , yaitu saya , manajer Kyungsoo , yaitu Kim Junmyeon-ssi ,dan asisten Kyungsoo , yaitu Baekhyun-ssi akan bekerja sama untuk memastikan bahwa kehidupan Kyungsoo , baik profesional maupun kesehariannya berjalan selancar mungkin. Akan ada banyak hal logistik dan administrasi yang harus dilakukan seorang asisten untuk Kyungsoo ,contohnya." Baekhyun mendengarkan Luhan menjelaskan description nya dengan seksama. Sepertinya pekerjaan ini akan lebih demanding daripada sebelumnya,tapi sebagai personalia asisten yang sudah menekuni bidang ini selama beberapa tahun,Baekhyun sudah terbiasa dengan segala kenyentrikan para artis.

"Apa Baekhyun-ssi ada pertanyaan untuk kami?" Luhan menutup penjelasannya.

"Untuk sementara belum ada." Balas Baekhyun yang disambut oleh kerlingan mata Chanyeol . Apa sih masalahnya dengan laki laki ini? Omel Baekhyun dalam hati. Dia baru saja akan mengemukakan apa yang ada dikepalanya namun sudah keduluan oleh Luhan.

"Kyungsoo ,ada yang mau kau tanyakan kepada Baekhyun-ssi?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada calon bosnya,yang menggelengkan kepala sebelum menunduk malu. Ada sesuatu dari Kyungsoo yang memnuatnya ingin tersenyum. Mungkin ke innocent-an yang terlihat pada wajahnya,dengan wajah tanpa make up dan rambut hitam alaminya yang dibiarkan tergerai tanpa sentuhan cat rambut. Kyungsoo masih belum tersentuh segala keglamoran dunia entertainment,dan Baekhyun berharap Kyungsoo akan bisa tetap seperti itu selamanya. Baekhyun berdehem sebelum memulai trik mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Apa Menurutmu, Justin Bieber Tampan?" Tanya Baekhyun mencoba mengetahui hal hal yang disukai atau tidak disukai Kyungsoo . Mata Kyungsoo langsung berbinar binar sebelum berkata dengan semangat.

"Super tampan! Aku suka sekali dengannya." Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Twilight?"

"Aku lebih suka Hunger Games."

" _Me too_. katniss jauh lebih cool daripada bella, kan?"

" tidaknya dia tidak,,,oh,,, aku cinta Edward, tapi aku juga cinta ingin bersama Edward, _but I don't want jacob to die so I should kiss him. Lalu let's marry Edward and break jacob's stupid!."_

 _"Kyungsoo ,you cannot say 'stupid'. That's rude."_ Chanyeol mencoba memperingatkan adiknya.

"Tapi beberapa kali aku mendengar kakak memakai kata 'stupid' . Kenapa kakak boleh tapi aku tidak boleh?"

"Karena kakak sudah delapan belas tahun ke atas, dan kamu belum." Balas Chanyeol yang menerima tatapan heran dari Kyungsoo .Baekhyun mencoba menahan tawa mendengar balasan Chanyeol yang berbau hipokrit itu.

"Vampire Diaries atau Secret Circle?"Lanjutan nya untuk mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo dari Chanyeol .

"Teman temanku sudah tidak mengikuti Vampire diaries lagi. Kata mereka boring, tapi aku masih suka seri itu, _I love Damon, he is such a bad boy_." Jawab Kyungsoo semangat.

" _Yeah,bad boys are better,_ terutama yang kemudian jadi baik seperti damon."

"Tapi setelah itu dia jadi brengsek lagi."

"Kyungsoo..." Sekali lagi Chanyeol memotong pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa lagi sih?" Tanya Kyungsoo tidak sabaran.

"Kamu tidak boleh memakai kata 'brengsek'. Itu tidak sopan ."

"Jadi aku harus memakai kata apa?"

"Breng...Tuut."

"Hah?" Kali ini bahkan Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

" _You know_ ,,,,seperti di tv, kalau kita mengucapkan kata sumpah serapah akan disensor dengan tuuut,kan? jadi bukankah masuk akal kalau brengsek disensor jadi breng,,,,tuuut?"

"Apa kau sedang Khotbah?" Sebelum Baekhyun bisa menahan diri, kata-kata itu sudah meluncur dari bibirnya. Dan Baekhyun rasanya mau mati saja. Seakan belum cukup parah bahwa dia sudah mengatakan kakak calon bosnya berkhotbah, tapi dia baru saja menggunakan kata "Kau" kepada kakak Kyungsoo , sesuatu yang sangat tidak pantas di gunakan dalam konteks profesional.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan terkesima sesaat mendengar komentar ini,sebelum kemudian Kyungsoo mulai cekikikan, sayangnya Chanyeol kelihatannya tidak menghargai candaan Baekhyun sama sekali.

"Apa kau bilang? " Tanya Chanyeol .Chanyeol yang selalu penuh senyum jika di TV sekarang kelihatan sangar. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun terpenjarat.

 _"No-nothing."_ Balas Baekhyun terbata bata. Chanyeol langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan berkata dengan nada terlalu tenang yang membuat Baekhyun merinding.

"Asal kau tahu saja ya, Saya tidak pernah suka seseorang memotong ucapan saya apalagi membuat omongan saya menjadi lelucon! Paham?!" Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tanpa ekspresi,sebelum kemudian berkata tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari wajah Baekhyun.

"Lu, bisa kita bicara diluar sebentar?" Luhan kelihatan bingung selama beberapa detik,tapi saat kemudian melihat ekspresi wajah dingin Chanyeol ,dia langsung berkata.

 _"Exuse us."_ Dan berdiri dari kursinya. Chanyeol mendahului Luhan menuju pintu dan dua laki laki itu menghilang dari pandangan. Dalam hati Baekhyun menyumpah. Dia berharap kata katanya barusan tidak akan memengaruhi keputusan mereka untuk memperkerjakannya. Dia betul betul tidak bermaksud mengucapkan kata kata itu.

" _I like your dress."_ Suara lembut Kyungsoo menarik perhatian Baekhyun.

" _Oh,thank you_. Kakak membeli ini di MNG waktu sale." Balas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum, lega karena ternyata penampilannya tidak salah alamat.

"Oh,aku juga suka barang- barang dari MNG, tapi Kak Chanyeol tidak pernah memperbolehkan aku belanja di sana, dia bilang potongannya terlalu dewasa untukku."

Baekhyun berfikir sejenak. "Kakak rasa kakakmu benar, Nanti kalau kau sudah kuliah, mungkin kau bisa memulai belanja pakaian di sana." Ucap Baekhyun,mencoba mengurungi kekecewaan Kyungsoo.

"Hanya Kurang dari tiga tahun lagi." Tambah Baekhyun lagi sambil tersenyum.

Kata-kata Baekhyun disambut oleh senyuman Kyungsoo.

" _I like you._ " Ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

" _I like you too._ " Percakapan mereka terputus dengan kemunculan Luhan di ruang pertemuan lagi.

 _"Sorry about that_. Mari kita lanjutkan wawancaranya." Ucap Luhan sambil duduk kembali.

"Kakak ke mana?"Tanya Kyungsoo .

"Oh,dia ada urusan, jadi hanya kita saja yang menyelesaikan wawancara ini,oke?" Luhan kelihatan tidak nyaman ketika memberikan penjelasan ini,dan Baekhyun tahu alasan sebenarnya kenapa Chanyeol tidak kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Ich wil sie nicht zu mich werken!"_ Teriak Chanyeol ketika menerima laporan Luhan sejam kemudian bahwa dia dan Kyungsoo memutuskan Baekhyun lah kandidat terbaik untuk jadi asisten Kyungsoo .

"Chanyeol , Kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak paham bahasa jerman?" Ledek Luhan .

 _"Hell no,I don't want her working for me."_ Teriak Chanyeol dengan terjemahan sempurna bahasa jermannya barusan dan menambahkan sumpah pula.

"Technically, Baekhyun-ssi tidak bekerja untukmu ,tapi untuk Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya antusias, bersetuju dengan produsernya.

"Tapi aku yang akan membayar gajinya."

"Actually,Kyungsoo jugalah yang membayar gaji asistennya, bukan kau. Karena semuanya akan keluar dari rekeningnya." Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi, mengabaikan tatapan tajam kakaknya.

"Tapi Kyungsoo masih dibawah umur, dia tidak bisa tanda tangan cek tanpa perwakilan wali, _which is me_ selama Yejin masih di prancis. Dan Aku menolak untuk melakukan itu." Kyungsoo sudah siap protes,tapi Luhan mendahuluinya.

 _"Chanyeol ,what is your problem?_ Kita sudah menemukan asisten yang paling sesuai untuk Kyungsoo ,Baekhyun punya gelar sarjana,pengalamannya lebih dari cukup,rekomendasi yang super bagus dari Jieun sunbaenim, bisa menyetir, dia hip dan Kyungsoo suka degannya, apa lagi yang kau tidak temukan padanya?"

'Aku tidak suka dengan wanita sepertinya' adalah argumentasi yang ingin diteriakinnya,tapi Chanyeol tahu argumentasinya itu tidak akan diterima Luhan dan Kyungsoo .Pertama kali Chanyeol melihat resume dan cover letter Baekhyun,dia tahu Baekhyun asisten yang tepat untuk Kyungsoo ,tapi itu sebelum dia bertemu Baekhyun secara langsung. Baekhyun terlalu cantik untuk jadi asisten, wanita cantik seperti Baekhyun adalah tipe sempurna untuk dipacari dan dipertontonkan kepada laki laki lain seperti sebuah piala, tapi tidak untuk dijadikan istri apalagi pegawai,karena mereka tidak tahu arti kata kerja keras. Chanyeol sudah terlalu sering kencan dengan perempuan jenis itu dan tak ingin mengambil risiko untuk memperkerjakan mereka. Oke,mungkin Baekhyun memang mencoba menutupi kecantikannya dengan tidak menggunakan make up dan menggunakan pakaian formal yang sama sekali tidak mempertontonkan asetnya, tapi hanya dengan sekali pandang, Chanyeol tahu apa yang coba disembunyikan Baekhyun.

"Apa kita tidak memiliki kandidat lain?" Tanya Chanyeol .

"Chanyeol, Jangan bilang bahwa kau masih tersinggung dengan komentarnya tadi?" Chanyeol mendengus dan menjunjukan wajah keras kepala. Luhan melangkah mendekati Chanyeol dan berkata dengan suara rendah agar Kyungsoo tidak mendengarnya,.

" _Look_ ,coba kau lihat dan pertimbangkan, mana yang lebih penting? tidak memperkerjakan Baekhyun hanya gara-gara dia sedikit..." Chanyel menoleh prtes dan Luhan siap mengoreksi ucapannya. "Oke bukan sedikit tapi memang menyakiti egomu atau menelan egomu demi adikmu dan memperkerjakan Baekhyun untuk membuat hidup Kyungsoo dan juga hidupmu lebih gampang?"

"Aku suka kak Baekhyun..."Suara Kyungsoo yang datang tepat di belakang Luhan dan Chanyeol membuat mereka meloncat terkejut. Kyungsoo hanya mendengar,tidak sabaran melihat reaksi mereka,lalu melanjutkan.

"Dia _graceful_. Dia bisa mengajarkan aku caranya mejadi seperti dia." Chanyeol membungkuk agar matanya satu level dengan Kyungsoo yang jauh lebih pendek darinya.

"Kyungsoo ,kamu itu cute dan sweet. Kamu tidak perlu siapa pun untuk mengubah apa-apa dari dirimu." Ucap Chanyeol

" _You are not listening to me_ ,Aku tidak mau jadi cute dan sweet yang membeli pakaian dari Esprit. Aku ingin jadi hot dan seksi dan bisa beli baju di MNG seperti Kak Baekhyun." Teriak Kyungsoo frustasi. Chanyeol hanya bisa menganga selam beberapa kekeraskepalaan pada ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo membuat Luhan sadar akan kemiripan artisnya ini dengan drummernya. Dia mencoba mencari jalan tengah dan berkata.

"Kyungsoo ,kalau kau hanya ingin belanja di MNG, Kak Luhan selalu bisa meminta Ziyi Eomma untuk menemenimu ke sana, bagaimana?"

Lu Ziyi adalah salah satu pemilik saham MRAM dan juga mama Luhan ,Kyungsoo langsung menyipitkan mata nya sebelum berkata.

"Ziyi Eomma? _No waaay. No offense,_ aku ingin kelihatan seperti Elena, bukannya Mary Poppins, Aku mau Kak Baekhyun yang menemaniku belanja pakaian." Luhan dan Chanyeol yang akhirnya bisa menutup mulutnya kini menatap Kyungsoo seakan dia baru saja berbicara dalam bahasa latinnya,

" _Who the heck is Elena?_ Teman sekolahmu?" Tanya Chanyeol menatap Chanyeol putus asa.

" _Oh My God!..._ Elena karakter utama di Vampire Diaries, Ring a bell? Ini sebabnya kenapa aku perlu Kak Baekhyun sebagai asisten, Dia bisa mengerti apa yang aku omongkan." Chanyeol berkata. _"You know what_ , Kakak rasa pendapat kakak salah tentang mencari asisten untukmu. Bagaimana kalau kita tunda saja pencarian asisten ini sampai Ibumu pulang?" Mata Kyungsoo langsung menatap Chanyeol tajam sebelum dia mulai mengomel.

"Kakak ini Maunya apa sih? Ide untuk mencari asisten untukku kan semuanya dari Kakak ,setengah mati Kakak mencoba meyakinkanku tentang segala keuntungan kalau punya asisten. Dan meskipun Ibu kurang setuju dengan rencana ini, Kakak masih tetap ngotot ,sekarang begitu aku sudah setuju untuk mempunyai asisten, tiba tiba Kakak mundur." Kini Kyungsoo kelihatan siap menyemprotkan api dari telinganya. Dia sepertinya betul betul kesal dan Chanyeol tidak tahu bagai mana menenangkannya. Tapi dasar cewek,dalam sekejap mata,ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo berubah jadi memohon, dan Chanyeol tidak suka tatapan yang diberikan Kyungsoo padanya, karena dia tahu dia tidak akan bisa menolak apa pun yang diminta adik tirinya itu.

"Apa aku pernah meminta sesuatu dari kakak?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara pelan. "Selama Ibu tidak ada di Seoul dua bulan ini,apa aku pernah tidak menuruti perintah Kakak? Kakak selalu bilang aku harus belajar untuk menjadi dewasa dan mandiri, untuk bisa mengambil keputusan sendiri dan mandiri, aku akan memulai itu dengan memperkerjakan Kak Baekhyun sebagai asisten. Aku harap Kakak bisa mendukung keputusanku ini." Dalam hati Chanyeol menyumpah. Damn it!sejak kapan adiknya yang masih ABG ini bisa sebijksana itu? Dia betul betul harus mulai memperhatikan orang orang yang bergaul dengan Kyungsoo dan acara TV yang ditonton adiknya ini,karena jelas jelas Kyungsoo tidak belajar hal itu dari Chanyeol. Dalam usaha terakhir untuk memberikan kesempatan pada Kyungsoo untuk mengubah pikirannya,Chanyeol berkata.

"Apa kamu yakin dengan keputusan ini? Karena Kakak tidak ingin berkata _'I told you so'_ kalau sampai hal hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi padamu."

"Yakin." Tegas Kyungsoo. Meskipun masih ragu,akhirnya Chanyeol mengalah dan berkata.

"Fine. Kita akan memperkerjakan Baekhyun-ssi sebagai asistenmu." Kyungsoo langsung meloncat ke pelukan Chanyeol . Sambil berteriak.

" _Oh thank you,thank you,thank you!"_

" _Welcome,kiddo."_ Chanyeol mencium ubun-ubun Kyungsoo sambil memeluk erat tubuh adiknya yang kecil itu dan berdoa bahwa dia telah mengambil keputusan yang benar untuk Kyungsoo .

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	4. Mean Men

**MEAN MEN**

"Kyungsoo biasanya berangkat ke sekolah jam 07.30 dan pulang jam 15.00. Selama dia ada disekolah, kau bisa menjalankan tugasmu yang lain, tapi Ponselmu harus selalu bisa dihubungi kalau saja Kyungsoo perlu apa-apa darimu. Pulang sekolah dia akan langsung ke sini untuk latihan vokal sampai jam 18.00.."

"Setiap hari?" Tanya Baekhyun. Ada sedikit pergerakan pada rahang Chanyeol, yang menandakan bahwa dia tidak menyukai Baekhyun memotong penjelasannya sebelum berkata.

"Senin sampai jumat." Baekhyun mengangguk, memutuskan untuk tidak memotong Chanyeol lagi.

Terakhir kali dia bertemu Chanyeol adalah seminggu yang lalu ketika Chanyeol meninggalkan ruangan pertemuan denga wajah gelap, dan Baekhyun sudah yakin dia tidak akan mendapatkan pekerjaan ini. Namun tiba-tiba dua hari yang lalu dia menerima telepon dari Luhan dan menawarkan pekerjaan ini untuknya, ketika Baekhyun mengatakan "Ya." Luhan memintanya untuk segera datang menemui Chanyeol hari ini.

Tingkah laku antagonistik Chanyeol hari ini lebih parah daripada tempo hari. Dan itu mengganggu ketenangan pikirannya, lebih daripada yang dia mau akui.

"Setelah itu dia akan pulang ke rumah, mandi, makan dan menyelesaikan tugas sekolahnya sampai jam 21.00. Kalau semua tugas sekolahnya sudah selesai, kau boleh pulang. Kami mempunyai Pekerja rumah tangga, jadi kau tidak perlu memasak, tapi semua tanggung jawab lain seperti antar jemput ke sekolah, mengatur dan menyesuaikan tugas sekolah, bayaran uang sekolah, mengatur dan menyesuaikan jadwal Kyungsoo dengan Managernya, membantu persiapan konser, membalas email dari Fans, me-maintain Instagram dan Twitter Kyungsoo ,dan hal-hal lainnya yang diperlukan Kyungsoo, jatuh ke tanganmu. Jadwal kerjaku biasanya mulai dari jam 19.00 dan baru pulang lewat tengah malam, ini nomorku, catatlah kalau ada apa-apa." Chanyeol melanjutkan penjelesannya.

Baekhyun buru-buru memasukan nomor Chanyeol ke dalam ponselnya sebelum Chanyeol mulai nyerocos lagi dengan instruksinya.

"Jadwal akhir minggu Kyungsoo biasanya penuh dengan manggung, dan kau harus bersamanya setiap kali dia ada acara. Kalau dia tidak manggung, dia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di kamarnya, melakukan... entahlah aku kurang tahu juga apa yang dilakukan ABG kalau mengunci diri di kamar mereka." Baekhyun mencoba menahan senyum melihat frustrasinya Chanyeol menghadapi tingkah laku adiknya ini.

"Aku sudah bilang ke Ibunya Kyungsoo tentangmu dan dia akan menelepon untuk bicara denganmu secepatnya. Aku biasanya memberi sejumlah uang pada awal bulan untuk uang saku Kyungsoo dan dia akan mengatur keuangannya sendiri, tapi kalau dia perlu ekstra, misalnya untuk beli baju, aku juga sudah memberinya tambahan uang khusus tapi kalau kurang, tolong beritahu aku. Pastikan kau menyimpan semua struk nya, jadi aku bisa tahu perbelanjaan Kyungsoo dan aku mau pertanggung jawaban keuangan darimu setiap akhir minggu. Aku rasa seorang sarjana pastinya tahu cara membuat laporan keuangan,kan?"

Baekhyun mencoba tidak menghiraukan sindiran Chanyeol dan mencatat daftar tugasnya yang semakin lama semakin panjang.

"Aku minta tolong padamu, jika ada masalah apa-apa dengan Kyungsoo, laporkan kepadaku lebih dulu. Kalau kau tidak bisa menghubungiku, kau bisa menghubungi manager Kyungsoo, tapi jangan pernah sekali pun menghubungi Ibunya Kyungsoo .Aku tidak mau konsentrasinya pecah."

 _Yeah,as if_ aku ingin membuang-buang pulsa untuk menelepon ke luar negri saja, Ucap Baekhyun dalam hati. Sebagai anak tengah dari tida bersaudra yang semuanya perempuan, Baekhyun mengerti seberapa protektif dan suka mengaturnya seorang kakak pada adik mereka, tapi meskipun begitu, Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kategori _waaayyy,,,overprotective_ dan _Bossy_.

"Kau akan bekerja enam hari dalam satu minggu. Kalau Kyungsoo membutuhkanmu pada hari libur, kau akan mendapatkan ganti hari libur, tapi kau harus jadwalkan setidak-tidaknya seminggu sebelumnya. Hari senin waktumu untuk bertemu dengan managernya. Dia akan memberikan agenda Kyungsoo .Tugasmu memastikan bahwa Kyungsoo on-time untuk setiap pertemuannya, karena jadwalnya sangat padat menjelang konser solonya." lanjut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kemudian menyodorkan sebuah map kepada Baekhyun.

"Ini kontrak kerja. Isinya Standar saja, menyatakan semua hak dan kewajibanmu dan juga Kyungsoo dibawah naungan MRAM sebagai pihak yang mempekerjakanmu. Silakan dibaca kemudian ditandatangani, Aku akan kembali dalam waktu tiga penuh menit, kalau ada pertanyaan, kau bisa menanyakannya nanti." Tanpa berkata apa apa lagi Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk membaca kontrak tersebut.

Segala klausul yang tertera terlihat masuk akal, meskipun dalam hati Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apakah kontrak tersebut memang standar, karena sejujurnya, dia tidak tahu bentuk kontrak yang dibilang standar atau tidak, artis-artisnya yang penah memperkerjakannya saja tidak pernah memintanya menandatangani kontak kerja ketika memperkerjakannya. Tapi bos-bosnya terdahulu tidak ada yang sekaliber Kyungsoo.

Persis tiga puluh menit kemudian, Chanyeol kembali, tapi kini ditemani seorang laki laki setengah baya berwajah sangar, dan dari wajah tersebut Baekhyun mengharapkan kata pertama yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah "Halo!"

"Kenalkan, ini pengacara MRAM." Baekhyun rasanya ingin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan melihat cara pengcara itu menatapnya, yaitu dengan penuh kecurigaan.

"Apa ada pertanyaan tentang kontrak kerja?" Tanya Chanyeol, mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun dari wajah pengacaranya. Baekhyun menggeleng dan menyerahkan kontrak kerja yang telah dia tandatangani.

"Ini adalah Non-disclosure agreemer yang harus Nona tanda tangani. Pada dasarnya NDA ini mengatakan bahwa Nona tidak akan membeberkan apapun informasi yang berhubungan denga Kyungsoo , menjelek-jelekkan nama baik Kyungsoo ,dan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo selama Nona bekerja untuk kami. Dan jika Anda sampai melakukan hal itu kami berhak memberhentikan Nona tanpa kompensasi dan kami juga bisa menuntut Ganti rugi kepada Anda kalau masalah sampai masuk sidang." Untuk pertama kalinya pengacara MRAM berkata-kata dan menurut Baekhyun pengacara ini sama antagonistiknya dengan Chanyeol.

Ketika Baekhyun membubuhkan tanda tangannya pada dokumen itu, Chanyeol melanjutkan orasinya.

"Sebagai pegawai kami, ada beberapa peraturan implisit yang harus dipatuhi. Yang pertama menyimpan pendapatmu untuk dirimu sendiri. Kedua, jangan pernah mencoba mempengaruhi Kyungsoo ke hal-hal yang tidak baik. Ketiga,jangan pernah mempertanyakan segala tindakan dan keputusan yang kuambil untuk Kyungsoo ."

"Tapi bagaimana jika tindakan atau keputusan Chanyeol-ssi akan berdampak buruk untuk Kyungsoo? Apakah saya bisa menyuarakan pendapat saya?"

Chanyeol mendengus sebelum berkata. "Percaya padaku, Aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal buruk pada Kyungsoo."

"Apa saya bisa menyuarakan pendapat saya?" Baekhyun mencoba mencari cara lain untuk nego dengan Chanyeol. "Bisa sajakan terjadi secara tidak sengaja?" Chanyeol terlihat marah dengan keras kepalanya Baekhyun.

"Dengar, Kau baru resmi bekerja selama kurang dari lima menit, dan kau sudah melanggar peraturan pertama. Apa kau yakin Kau menginginkan pekerjaan ini?" Baekhyun memepertimbangkan ancaman ini. Mungkin ada baiknya dia mundur sekarang daripada harus berhadapan dengan orge ini setiap hari. Tapi Baekhyun bukanlah tipe orang yang gampang menyerah,dan dia tidak akan menyerah sekarang hanya karena seorang Chanyeol Park mengancamnya.

Dia tidak akan pernah memahami segala kehebohan yang meliputi Chanyeol semenjak kemunculan Chanyeol beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dia akui Chanyeol menarik, tapi jika dibandingkan dengan Luhan, Chanyeol tidak ada apa-apanya. Dan meskipun banyak orang yang berkata bahwa Chanyeol adalah drummer yang andal, Baekhyun tidak bisa memasukkannya kedalam list 'menarik' karena menurutnya suara yang dihasilkan oleh drum hanyalah _..."Noise_ " bukan musik betulan, jelas-jelas tidak menandingi musik yang dihasilkan piano atau biola.

Oke, mungkin dengan berjalannya waktu, gaya Chanyeol berubah dari punk rock dengan rambut yang tidak ditata rapi, kaus hitam, dan jins sobek, menjadi lebih cool dan _sophisticated_ dengan rambut pendek ala _larry Mullins U2_ , kaus hitam,dan jins dari desainer terkenal, tapi tetap saja menurut Baekhyun , Chanyeol hanyalah seorang anak band.

"Maaf, itu tidak akan terjadi lagi." Ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pun menangguk dan untuk sementara waktu ini mereka setuju untuk berdamai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau tidak membicarakannya denganku sebelum menerima tawaran kerja ini?" Bentak Daehyun membuat Baekhyun tersentak. Dia tahu Daehyun akan marah padanya,tapi dia tidak menyangka Daehyun akan bereaksi seganas ini. Mereka baru saja selesai makan malam dan sedang duduk menonton TV ketika Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memberitahu Daehyun tentang pekerjaan barunya. Untung saja Ayah dan ibunya sedang pergi ke rumah kakaknya dan Adiknya, Jinri sedang keluar dengan pacarnya, sehingga tidak ada yang mendengar bentakan Daehyun ini.

"Karena aku tahu kau akan menghalangiku. Dan aku perlu pekerjaan ini." Baekhyun mencoba menjelaskan tindakannya.

 _"I can't believe you are doing this to me_ setelah kau tahu pendapatku tentang pekerjaanmu. Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang bahwa kau bisa mencari pekerjaan lain, kau punya gelar sarjana komputer, kau bisa bekerja di perusahaan IT."

"Tapi aku tidak mau bekerja di bidang IT, Karena aku pasti akan stuck duduk di depan komputer selama berjam-jam, _I would hate it_."

"Tapi setidak-tidaknya itu akan lebih bonafide daripada apa yang kau kerjakan sekarang. Kau bisa bekerja layaknya wanita kantoran dengan jam kerja yang normal. Karena Aku mau istriku bisa membuatkanku sarapan dan makan malam, seorang istri yang menungguku dirumah ketika aku pualng dari kantor."

Baekhyun tahu Daehyun memang sering terkesan egois, tapi selama ini laki-laki itu selalu bisa menoleransinya, hingga sekarang, hal ini membuatnya bertanya-tanya apakah dia ingin melepaskan pekerjaannya untuk mempertahankan hubungannya dengan raja narsis bernama Daehyun?

Dia bertemu Daehyun ketika kuliah, tapi mereka baru memulai pacaran ketika masing-masing sudah mapan dengan pekerjaan mereka.

Daehyun adalah tipe laki-laki yang akan dibawa pulang oleh para wanita untuk dikenalkan kepada orang tua mereka. Dia mapan, sopan dan berasal dari keluarga baik-baik.

Selama setahun pertama mereka menjalin hubungan, Daehyun tidak pernah mengajukan keberatan dengan semua keputusan Baekhyun , tapi saat hubungan mereka menjadi lebih serius, Daehyun jadi semakin terobsesi untuk mengatur hidup Baekhyun.

Dia seakan mencoba mencetak Baekhyun menjadi istri yang diinginkannya, yaitu istri pada zaman Ayahnya saat masih belum memilikinya di dunia, yang tertindas dan tidak diperbolehkan menyuarakan pendapat mereka.

"Baek, aku tahu pekerjaan ini penting untukmu, tapi aku hanya meminta agar kau bisa mengerti posisiku.."

"Dan aku juga ingin agar kau mengerti posisiku, Daehyun. Selama ini aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk mencari pekerjaan lain, meskipun jam kerjamu berantakan dan membuat kita sulit untuk bertemu, karena aku tahu kau suka pekerjaanmu, maka aku membiarkannya. Aku sudah mendukungmu, dan aku memintamu memberikan dukungan yang sama kepadaku." Potong Baekhyun berapi api.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih pekerjaanmu dari pada aku?" Daehyun kalap.

"Iya." Balas Baekhyun tanpa berfikir lagi.

 _"You don't mean that..."_

 _"Yes,I do."_ Jawab Baekhyun yang membuat Daehyun terdiam, terkejut dengan kata-kata itu, kemudian wajahnya memerah dan Baekhyun menyangka bahwa untuk pertama kalinya Daehyun merasa malu karena sudah terlalu mengatur hidupnya, tapi tentu saja Baekhyun salah karena Daehyun justru berkata. "Jika ini memang keputusanmu, aku memerlukan waktu untuk berfikir."

"Oke..."ucap Baekhyun sedikit bingung.

"Aku perlu space jauh darimu."

"Apa Maksudmu?"

Daehyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan ini, tapi dari tatapannya Baekhyun tahu maksudnya.

 _"Are you breaking up with me?"_ Baekhyun berapi-api menatap laki-laki yang akan dinikahinya ini.

"Tidak seperti itu, aku hanya ingin kita berhenti membahas ini sampai aku bisa mengambil keputusan." Mendengar ini Baekhyun langsung panik.

"Kita akan menikah tahun depan, kita tidak bisa hiatus sekarang. Bagaimana dengan segala rencana pernikahan kita? Apa yang harus kukatakan ke keluargaku?"

"Rencana pernikahan harus ditunda dan keluarga harus diberitahu, Aku tahu ini akan sulit untuk kita berdua, tetapi aku rasa ini jalan terbaik untuk saat ini. Aku serius ingin menikahimu, tapi aku mengharapkan seorang istri yang akan menuruti permintaanku, dan untuk saat ini kau sepertinya tidak bisa melakukannya."

Berbagai macam sumpah serapah terlintas di kepala Baekhyun , tapi lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk mengucapkannya.

 _What have I done?_ tanya Baekhyun dalam hati. Ibunya akan menggoroknya kalau beliau dan Ayahnya sampai tahu dia putus dengan Daehyun . Beliau sudah sangat mengharapkannya menikah tahun depan dan keluar dari rumah untuk memulai hidup baru dengan seorang suami. Jinri sudah tidak sabar untuk menikah dengan pacarnya yang seorang dokter gigi yang sangat dielu-elukan olehAyah dan Ibunya, tapi mereka tidak memperbolehkan Jinri melangkahinya, karena itu mereka sangat bersemangat untuk menikahkan Baekhyun agar tidak kehilangan calon menantu dokter gigi.

Sebagai Perempuan yang cukup populer dikalangan laki-laki semenjak SMP, semua orang bertanyatanya kenapa Baekhyun masih single pada umurnya yang sudah melewati tiga puluh tahun. Satu- satunya penjelasan yang bisa diberikannya adalah bahwa selama ini dia selalu mencari Jenis laki-laki yang salah, yang meskipun Tampan, tapi tidak pernah ingin serius dengannya.

Selama bertahun-tahun dia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan ini, karena dia juga tidak pernah berniat untuk berkomitmen. Hingga suatu pagi dua tahun yang lalu dia sadar bahwa Taeyeon, Soyeon dan Jiyeon, ketiga sahabatnya semenjak SMP sudah menikah dan hidup bahagia dengan suami dan anak-anak mereka.

Pada detik itu Baekhyun sadar bahwa dia juga menginginkan hal tersebut. Menikah dengan laki-laki yang baik, mapan, mencintainya dan Menjadi seorang ibu dari anaknya. Selama ini ketiga sahabatnya sudah mencoba mengingatkannya bahwa suatu hari hobinya mengoleksi laki-laki akan membawa karma padanya, tapi dia tidak pernah menghiraukannya.

Dia tidak pernah menyangka hari itu akan tiba. Karena itu ketika Daehyun mengajaknya kencan, dia langsung setuju tanpa pikir panjang lagi.

Baekhyun mengakui bahwa salah satu daya tarik utama Daehyun adalah bahwa karena keseriusannya itu. Daehyun menjadi seseorang yang tidak memiliki humor, tidak mengenal kata kompromi dan sangat suka mengatur.

Sekarang jika Baekhyun memikirkannya lagi. Selama mereka berpacaran, selalu dirinyalah yang harus berkompromi untuk memenuhi keinginan Daehyun, Baekhyun tidak pernah menilai dirinya sebagai wanita yang rela ditindas oleh laki laki, tapi tanpa dia sadari, dia sudah memperbolehkan Daehyun menindasnya selama setahun belakangan ini.

Oh,ingin rasanya dia mengomel kepada ibunya yang selalu mengatakan bahwa seorang wanita harus tunduk kepada suami kalau mau hubungan mereka lancar.

Menurut ibunya, hanya ada dua alasan kenapa perceraian bisa terjadi. Pertama adalah karena perselingkuhan, dan yang kedua adalah karena sang istri tidak menghargai sang suami. Selama ini Baekhyun tidak pernah mempertanyakan pendapat ibunya, tapi kini dia sadar bahwa pendapat ibunya terkesan membela laki-laki dan menyalahkan perempuan.

Bahwa kalau saja sang istri tahu cara menjaga suaminya, sang suami tidak akan lari keperempuan lain, dan kalau saja sang istri menghargai suaminya,sang suami tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya.

Baekhyun yakin banyak juga laki-laki yang menggunakan alasan seperti ini untuk menceraikan istri mereka, dan Daehyun adalah salah satunya. Hal ini membuatnya sedikit mual.

Daehyun berdiri dari sofa sebelum menunduk dan mencium kening Baekhyun.

"Aku pulang dulu." Ucapnya. Baekhyun menarik lengan Daehyun ,mencoba menahanya,tapi ketika Daehyun menatapnya, Baekhyun tidak bisa mencucapkan apa yang ada didalam kepalnya.

"Aku rela melepaskan pekerjaanku demi kita, aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk bisa bersama-sama denganmu." Itulah yang ingin dia katakan, tapi sepertinya lidahnya,atau mungkin hatinya tidak mau bekerja sama. Dengan tatapan kecewa Daehyun pun melangkah pergi. Suara pintu depan yang menutup dan mesin mobil yang dihidupkan, kemudian bunyi ban mobil yang berdecit meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri dengan pikirannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	5. Mad Dog

**MAD DOG**

Hari senin pagi dengan mata sedikit pedih karena kurang tidur menunggu Daehyun meneleponnya untuk meminta maaf dan berkata bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja yang tidak kunjung datang, Baekhyun sudah sampai sebelum pukul 06.00 dirumah Chanyeol untuk mengantar Kyungsoo ke sekolah.

Dia masih belum berani mengatakan apa-apa ke kedua orangtua nya tentang hubungannya dengan Daehyun, dan itu membuatnya merasa bersalah.

Sekali lagi dia memeriksa alamat yang tertera pada layar HP nya, memastikan bahwa dia tidak nyasar ke rumah orang lain. Setelah memastikan bahwa alamat yang ia tuju memang benar,dia pun turun dari taksi dan mendekati pintu pagar berwarna hitam dengan desain tertutup dan lebih tinggi dari dirinya itu.

Baekhyun menekan bel yang ada disamping pintu dan lagu jingle bells langsung berkumandang dengan cukup - samar Baekhyun mendengar suara anjing menggonggong. Tidak lama kemudian, seorang wanita yang bisa dikategorikan sebagai manula berjalan kearahnya. Baekhyun mencoba mengingat informasi yang diberikan padanya.

"Anda Nona Baekhyun?" Tanya wanita itu. "Saya Bibi di rumah ini. Nama saya Kwon Sungmi. Nona bisa memanggil saya Bibi Kwon." Bibi Kwon langsung membuka gembok pintu dan mempersilakan Baekhyun memasuki pekarangan rumah.

"Tuan muda dan Nona sedang sarapan. Bagaimana dengan Nona Baekhyun sendiri, apa nona sudah sarapan?"

."Oh, saya sudah sarapan, Bi."Jawab Baekhyun.

Dia melihat dua mobil digarasi. Sebuah SUV serba hitam yang dikenalnya sebagai mobil Chanyeol karena sering dilihatnya di Tv, dan sebuah Nissan SUV berwarna perak yang menurut Chanyeol pada peraturan mereka terakhir adalah mobil Dinas Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melewati kedua mobil itu dan mengikuti Bibi Kwon berjalan kedalam rumah.

Bibi Kwon membuka pintu dan mempersilakan Baekhyun masuk lebih dulu. Baekhyun baru saja melangkah ke dalam rumah ketika sesuatu berukuran besar dengan napas yang berat tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Baekhyun berteriak, sebelum punggung dan kepala bagian belakangnya membentur daun pintu dengan cukup keras. Sedetik kemudian Baekhyun menemukan dirinya terkapar di lantai.

Dia mencoba menutupi wajahnya dari jilatan mahluk raksasa berlendir didepannya sambil berteriak panik. " _Get off me! Stop it!"_

"Sammy _Stop!Come here!"_ Mendengar perintah itu, mahluk raksasa yang tadi menyerangnya tiba-tiba menelantarkan Baekhyun begitu saja setelah menatapnya dengan buntut yang dikibaskan dengan semangat.

Perlahan lahan Baekhyun membuka matanya dan melihat Kyungsoo dengan seragam sekolahnya sedang berlutut di hadapannya.

" _Are you okay?"_ Tanyanya.

Terengah engah Baekhyun meraba wajah dan tubuhnya,memastikan tidak ada luka pada wajah dan bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Ketika yakin dia baik baik saja, Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Maaf ya Kak, Sam memang terlalu friendly dengan orang. Kak Chanyeol lupa memasukkan Sam ke kamarnya sebelum Kak Baekhyun datang." Jelas Kyungsoo prihatin.

"Sam?" Tanya Baekhyun masih sedikit bingung dan mencoba membersihkan wajah dan celana hitamnya dari bulu- bulu pendek berwarna keemasaan.

"Sam, Golden Retrievernya Kak Chanyeol." Balas Kyungsoo sambil menunjukan seekor anjing raksasa berwarna emas yang duduk patuh dibawah kaki Chanyeol dan Anjing betina itu sedang menatapnya sambil menjulurkan lidah. Baekhyun besumpah bahwa anjing dan tuannya sedang menyeringai puas karena sudah membuatnya terkapar dihari pertamanya berkerja.

Great,sekarang Chanyeol pun sudah menghasut anjingnya untuk bertingkah laku antagonistik kepadanya.

"Bukankah Kak Chanyeol sudah memberitahu Kakak tentang Sam?"

"Tidak. Chanyeol-ssi tidak pernah memberitahuku." Geram Baekhyun sambil mencoba mengangkat tubuh dan harga dirinya dari lantai.

"Kalau begitu, mungkin dia lupa. Dan aku minta maaf karena keteledoran kakakku." Biasanya tidak ada masalah dengan anjing, selama anjing itu sopan dan bersih, tapi yang jelas dia tidak pernah mau dijilati oleh anjing mana pun.

Siapa yang tahu apa saja yang sudah dijilati oleh si anjing sebelum menjilatinya? Ugh,gross!

"Tidak masalah. Aku hanya sedikit kaget saja." Kyungsoo tersenyum tidak enak kepada Baekhyun yang kelihatan sekali menahan marah.

"Kita berangkat sepuluh menit lagi ya. Omong-omong, Apa Kakak sudah tahu rute ke sekolahku?" Kyungsoo nyerocos sambil berjalan kembali ke meja makan berbentuk bulat yang terbuat dari marmer putih.

"Iya, Aku tahu." Jawab Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ragu sesaat, apakah dia perlu mengikuti Kyungsoo menuju meja makan,atau berdiri saja di depan pintu masuk. Tapi akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Kyungsoo.

"Selamat pagi." Ucap Chanyeol sambil melambaikan tanganya, Mengundang Baekhyun duduk di salah satu kursi makan.

Sam langsung berdiri dengan keempat kakinya ketika melihat Baekhyun mendekat,tapi Baekhyun bersyukur ketika anjing itu tidak mendekatinya. Chanyeol yang duduk dengan santai masih mengenakan kaus hitam dan jins yang dikenakannya tadi malam untuk mengisi acara ulang tahun sebuah TV swasta nampak tenang duduk dikursinya. Dan dia mengenakan sandal rumah yang kelihatan nyaman. Ada lingkar hitam dibawah matanya dan kulitnya kelihatan agak pucat, yang menandakan dia belum sempat beristirahat setelah konser tadi malam.

Sejujurnya,Baekhyun agak terkejut melihat Chanyeol pagi ini. Dia mengira Chanyeol tidak akan kelihatan hingga setengah hari ini, sebagai mana layaknya kehidupan artis yang bekerja pada malam hari. Mereka biasanya akan tidur seharian dan baru akan bangun menjelang matahari terbenam, sudah seperti Vampir.

Bukannya menerima undangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk permisi ke toilet terlebih dahulu untuk membersihkan wajahnya yang tadi dijilati Sam.

Chanyeol menatap kepergian Baekhyun ke toilet sambil mencoba menahan senyum. Kejadian barusan adalah hal terlucu yang pernah dia lihat.

Andaikan dia bisa merekamnya dan memutarnya lagi, atau lebih baik lagi, meng-upload nya ke YouTube agar seluruh dunia bisa melihanya. Chanyeol terkekeh dalam hati memikirkan keisengannya ini.

"Apa Kakak akan ada dirumah sampai nanti sore?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil mematut dirinya pada cermin panjang yang menempel pada salah satu dinding yang ada di ruang makan. Chanyeol masih harus membiasakan diri dengan adanya orang yang peduli pukul berapa dia kembali ke rumah dan menunggu untuk makan malam dengannya.

"Hari ini Kakak akan ke MRAM dan berada disana seharian. Kita bisa makan malam sama-sama di sana sebelum kau pulang ke rumah" Jawab Chanyeol dan melihat Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya dicermin.

Puas dengan penampilannya yang sempurna, Kyungsoo meninggalkan cermin dan berjalan menuju Kakaknya.

"Kakak, sepertinya aku memerlukan uang. Bolehkah aku meminjam kartu kredit?" Chanyeol meneggak habis tehnya sebelum bertanya.

"Ini masih pertengahan bulan, memangnya uang sakumu sudah habis?"

"Uang sakuku masih banyak. Ini untuk keperluan di luar budget bulanan." Jelas Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, tidak suka dengan arah pembicaraan ini. Terakhir kali Kyungsoo mengajukan permintaan yang sama, dia menghabiskan hampir lima juta di Adidas hanya untuk membeli beberapa set pakaian olahraga berikut aksesorisnya dengan warna yang membuat matanya silau.

Waktu Chanyeol bertanya kenapa dia menghabiskan begitu banyak uang hanya untuk pakaian olahraga, Kyungsoo dengan santainya berkata. "Ya itu karena katy Perry." Dan ketika Chanyeol masih juga kelihatan bingung, Kyungsoo langsung menunjukan video kampanye adidas Katy Perry di YouTube melalui iPad-nya, seakan Chanyeol seharusnya paham maksudnya, tanpa adanya penjelasan lebih lanjut

"Kakak masih belum mengerti" Ucap Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya sebelum menjelaskan dengan tidak sabar.

"Katy Perry - penyanyi pop dunia plus Adidas - sama dengan super cool – Aku - Kyungsoo Park - penyanyi pop opera Korea - mengenakan pakaian yang sama seperti Katy Perry - akan kelihatan super cool juga,Paham?" Pada saat itu Chanyeol hanya bisa mengurut pening dikepalanya mendengar penjelasan yang konyol itu.

Dia hanya berharap kali ini setidak- tidaknya Kyungsoo akan bisa memberikan penjelasan yang lebih masuk akal.

"Aku meminta Kak Baekhyun untuk menemenaniku berbelanja make-up hari ini sepulang latihan dari MRAM. Bolehkan?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

 _"You want to do what?"_ Teriak Chanyeol. Oh,betapa Chanyeol lebih memilih Kyungsoo berencana membeli franchise Adidas berikut Katy Perry nya sekalian dari pada membeli barang terkutuk seperti make-up.

Menyangka bahwa Chanyeol tidak mendengarnya, Kyungsoo dengan polos justru berkata. "Be- Lan- Ja Make- Up."

"No." Ucap Chanyeol pendek sambil berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya.

 _"What do you mean,no?"_ Kyungsoo mengikuti jejak Chanyeol.

Suara entakan kuku Sam pada lantai dan kencringan bel pada collar yang melingkari leher anjing itu mengikuti kakak beradik ini.

"No, kau tidak boleh membeli make up." Jelas Chanyeol tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tapi semua temanku sudah memakai make up, dan kalau Show, aku juga memakai make up, jadi apa salahnya kalau aku mempunyai set Make-up sendiri?" Chanyeol sudah sampai di depan pintu kamarnya dan memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap Kyungsoo.

"Tetap tidak boleh."

"Arrrggghhhhh!" Teriak Kyungsoo dan melangkah pergi dengan mengentakkan sepatu Mary Jane nya ke lantai sebagai tanda ke frustrasian.

Kalau saja Chanyeol tidak terlalu lelah, dia mungkin sudah mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo, tapi tidak dengan pagi ini. Dia perlu waktu tidurnya, karena dia harus sudah ada di MRAM pukul 12.00 siang untuk mengawasi Baekhyun pada hari pertamanya bekerja, Luhan dan Managernya sudah memberi ijin padanya untuk melakukannya.

"Baik-baiklah di sekolah, Kyung!" Teriak Chanyeol yang disambut oleh _"like you care!"_ Dari Adiknya.

Chanyeol mengembuskan napas pasrah dan melangkah masuk ke kamar tidurnya sebelum menutup pintu, Ketika dia melihat Sam sedang menatapnya seakan menilainya.

Chanyeol berkata. _"OH, stop looking at me like that_. Kalau kau punya adik perempuan, pasti kau mengerti." Sam hanya menjulurkan lidah mendengar penjelasan itu.

Chanyeol bersumpah anjing satu ini sedang nyengir meledeknya. Berfikir bahwa dirinya sudah setengah gila karena peduli pada apa yang dipikirkan seekor anjing tentangnya, buru-buru dia menanggalkan pakaian dan melangkah ke kamar mandi.

"Sam, _stay."_ Ucap Chanyeol ketika melihat Sam ingin masuk juga ke kamar mandi. Meskipun ia juga tahu Sam hanyalah seekor anjing. Chanyeol tetap merasa risi untuk telanjang di depannya, Sam adalah anjing betina, dan Chanyeol hanya akan menanggalkan pakaiannya di depan perempuan yang akan "tidur" dengannya, dan jelas- jelas Sam tidak masuk kategori itu.

Ketika dia keluar dari kamar mandi, jam dinding sudah menunjukan pukul 07.50 dan rumah terdengar lengang, yang berarti Kyungsoo sudah berangkat ke sekolah.

Chanyeol hanya mengenakan celana piama, tanpa mengenakan kaus,dia merangkak ke atas tempat tidur dan menewaskan diri disamping Sam yang sudah mulai mengorok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa Kakakku masih juga memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil. Apa aku ini masih SMP? Hell! Aku sudah SMA!" Omel Kyungsoo dengan wajah cemberut,dalam perjalanannya menuju sekolah.

"Kakakmu hanya ingin menjagamu saja. Dia kan yang bertanggung jawab atas dirimu selama Ibumu tidak ada disini." Baekhyun mencoba meredakan omelan Kyungsoo pada kakaknya.

Ketika keluar dari toilet tadi, Baekhyun mendengar dengan jelas pertengkaran antara Kyungsoo dan Kakaknya, selama beberapa menit ini dia sebisa mungkin mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo yang masih berapi api.

Baekhyun mempertimbangkan tindakan selanjutnya, di satu sisi dia tidak mau terlibat pertengkaran keluarga,di lain sisi,sudah terjadi tugasnya untuk memenuhi segala keinginan Kyungsoo, dan keinginan Kyungsoo adalah membeli make-up yang Baekhyun tidak tahu adalah kenapa Kyungsoo memerlukannya.

Dengan sangat berhati hati agar tidak terdengar terlalu mau tahu, Baekhyun bertanya."Omong omong, Untuk apa memangnya kamu ingin membeli make up?" Kyungsoo keliatan ragu sesaat, seakan mempertimbangkan apakah Baekhyun cukup bisa dipercaya sebelum

Berkata.

"Aku akan memberitahu kakak jika kakak janji tidak akan memberi tahu Kakakku." Baekhyun melirikan matanya sedikit curiga.

"Memangnya separah itukah sampai kakakmu tidak boleh tahu?" Kyungsoo mengangguk serius. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan memberitahunya." Janji Baekhyun.

"Janji?"

"Janji." Balas Baekhyun mencoba menyakinkan Kyungsoo, meskipun dalam hati dia mulai waswas. Dia berharap apapun yang Kyungsoo sembunyikan tidak menyangkut hal aneh-aneh yang mewajibkannya untuk melaporkannya pada Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas sebelum berkata pelan.

"Aku memerlukannya untuk pesta tahun baru disekolah."

"Pesta tahun baru?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya. Dia tidak perlu make up untuk pesta tahun baru sekolah. Dia tidak nyangka penjelasan Kyungsoo bisa se-innocent itu.

"Ada seorang laki-laki yang sudah mengajakku." Jelas Kyungsoo.

"Dan kau tidak ingin kakakmu tahu tentang ini kerena..." Baekhyun membiarkan kata- katanya menggantung.

"Karena Kak Chanyeol pasti Tidak akan memperbolehkanku pergi, acaranya dilaksankan pada malam hari. Dan kalau pun dia mengijinkanku pergi, dia pasti akan meminta dirinya untuk dijadikan chaperone di acara itu. Tidak seru sama sekali. Malam tahun baruku akan hancur karena para perempuan satu sekolah menjadi histeris karena Kakakku muncul."

Tanpa disangka sangka, Kyungsoo mulai berlaga seperti orang yang histeris karena bertemu dengan idola mereka. Berikut dengan meletakan kedua telapak tanganya di pipi dan suara yang melengking segala.

" _DID YOU ALL SEE THAT?_ DIA BARU SAJA TERSENYUM KEARAHKU. AH...AKU SEPERTI MAU PINGSAN." Mau tidak mau Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya. Tapi mendengar penggambaran Kyungsoo, Baekhyun mengeri mengapa Kyungsoo merasa risih memiliki kakak seperti Chanyeol.

"Aku Pusing setiap kali fans- fans Kak Chanyeol histeris. Mereka menganggap Kak Chanyeol seperti _a piece of meat_ yang bisa ditarik sana sini. Setiap kali selesai acara, dia pasti pulang dengan bekas lipstik, kaus yang sedikit sobek, atau luka cakaran. Itulah mengapa Kak Chanyeol tidak pernah mengijinkanku dekat-dekat dengannya ketika dia manggung, katanya untuk keselamatanku." Baekhyun seharusnya tidak kaget dengan informasi ini, toh bukan pertama kalinya dia melihat atau mendengar cerita fans yang agak ganas. Meskipun begitu, mulutnya tetap sedikit ternganga. Jujur saja, seperti juga orang lain, selama ini Baekhyun selalu melihat Chanyeol hanya sebagai artis, bukan manusia yang punya perasaan dan bisa disakiti. Dalam usaha untuk lebih mengerti Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak berniat menghentikan Kyungsoo yang sedang membagi perasaan dan pandangannya tentang kakanya itu.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa orang-orang selalu histeris setiap kali melihat kakakku. Padahal dia itu...yah, Pokoknya tidak Cool sama sekali. Asal kakak tahu saja, Ketika tidur saja dia tidak pernah memakai Kaus. Katanya sih Sudah kebiasaan Seperti itu. Tapi, betapa tidak higenisnya itu? Bukankah dia selalu tidur dengan !"

Tiba tiba gambaran Chanyeol sedang tidur tanpa mengenakan kaus terbesit dikepala Baekhyun, dan itu membuat kerongkongannya kering. Meskipun Chanyeol adalah laki-laki paling arogan yang pernah dia temui dan kalah gantengnya dengan Luhan, tetapi dari observasinya, Baekhyun harus akui bahwa tubuh Chanyeol kelihatan sangat fit. Pekerjaan sebagau penabuh drum telah membuahkan hasil dua lengan yang kokoh, yang bisa membuat wanita meleleh kalau dipeluk olehnya, dan dada bidang yang bisa dijadikan tumpuhan kalau wanita sedang menangis dan perlu _a shoulder to cry on_.

"Memangnya semua laki laki kalau tidur tidak suka memakai kaus ya kak?" Tanya Kyungsoo tiba tiba. Bahkan ada yang tidur telanjang di antara tubuh wanita, pikir Baekhyun, tapi untungnya dia sempat menahan diri sebelum kata-kata tersebut terlontar dari mulutnya.

Akhirnya Baekhyun menggunakan penjelasan pertama yang terlintas dikepalanya.

"Bukan seperti itu Kyungsoo, Ada orang yang suhu tubuhnya lebih panas daripada yang lain, jadi mereka lebih mudah berkeringat, bukankah tidak nyaman jika harus tidur bermandikan keringat? Nah, kebanyakan dari mereka lebih memilih menjaga suhu tubuh supaya tetap dingin. Alhasil mereka memilih untuk tidur tidak memakai kaus."

"Aku bersyukur karena aku adalah orang yang harus tidur dengan kaus. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika tiba-tiba ada kebakaran, bukannya langsung lari, justru celingukan mencari kaus dulu, akan konyol bukan?" Sekali lagi Baekhyun tertawa terbahak bahak, kali ini Kyungsoo pun ikut tertawa.

" _So,do you like this guy?_ Anak Lelaki yang mengajakmu ke pesta ini?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah tawa mereka reda. Dengan sedikit tersipu sipu,Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Namanya JinHwan, dia kelas 3. Dia anak yang manis meskipun sedikit dorky. Salah satu Lelaki yang paling populer disekolah. Aku juga tidak menyangka dia akan mengajakku ke pesta itu."

Pada saat itu Baekhyun sadar bahwa meskipun Kyungsoo seorang selebriti, tapi di dalam, dia tetaplah seorang ABG biasa yang hatinya akan berbunga- bunga kalau cowok yang disukainya mengajaknya pergi ke pesta. Oh, SMA dengan segala cinta monyetnya, pacaran backstreet karena tidak mau ketahuan orangtua, hingga rasa senang tak terkira karena ada lelaki yang mengajak kencan. Dunia seakan penuh harapan dan impian sewaktu SMA.

"Apa kau sudah menerimanya untuk dijadikan date ke acara ini?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Minggu lalu aku sudah bilang kepadanya, dia sudah menanyakan hal ini terus menerus dan aku tidak enak jika aku menolaknya. Lagipula aku memang ingin pergi. Ini pesta pertamaku, semua temanku akan ada disana, dan aku tidak mau ketinggalan." Selama beberapa detik Baekhyun berfikir meskipun pesta sekolah terkenal bodoh untuk orang dewasa, tapi sewaktu dia SMA, pesta sekolah terkesan glamor dan merupakan suatu acara yang tidak bisa dilewatkan, pergi ke pesta seperti ini adalah salah satu kenangan terindah yang dia miliki sewaktu SMA dan dia akan pastikan Kyungsoo pun mendapatkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


End file.
